The embodiments herein relate generally to athletic apparel.
Surfing is dangerous, the force caused by waves and crashing by the surfer can cause serious damage to the ribs and sternum. Presently, existing athletic wear does little to stop bruised ribs and sternum caused from surfing. Other sports have similar difficulties, in the lack of lightweight protection for chest, rib, and other vital organs for many contact sports.
Prior art solutions are ineffective. Uncomfortable large pads and sloppy shirt designs have customers wanting something that is more form fitting and comfortable while playing sports.
The disclosed invention responds to the long felt need.